Kingdom Hearts Preparation: Part I The Summoning
by J M0c
Summary: This story Is to act as the Prolougue to Kingdom Hearts Preparation which as a whole will act as a prequel to Kingdom Hearts III: The Ultimate Fan Project. In this story Sora and Riku are Summoned to go train for 2yrs to prepare for the next Keyblade War
1. The Event

**Kingdom Hearts III – The Ultimate Fan Project**

Kingdom Hearts Preparation - Part 1: The Summoning

Chapter 1: The Event

Yen Sid's Tower:

As Yen Sid gazed into the book of worlds, a light shined so brightly that it consumed the entire page before vanishing among the stars.

*Yen Sid Looks in amazement*

Yen Sid: No, it couldn't be… I must contact Mickey at once

He uses some sorcery to contact the King in the Disney Kingdom.

Yen Sid: Mickey

Mickey (having just finished the events of coded): Oh Master Yen Sid! I was just about to contact you. I have something important to tell you concerning

Yen Sid: No Mickey! We must meet at once. The Darkness could be listening.

Mickey: Right. I'll be right over.

Mickey makes haste to Yen Sid's office

Yen Sid: Mickey… The seventh princess of heart has been revealed.

Mickey: What? I thought we knew where all the princesses of heart were and they were all in safe protection.

Yen Sid: As did I but it is not as we have seen. Kairi is indeed a princess who is pure of heart and we were right when we chose her but… certain encounters that allowed her to wield a keyblade have changed that. The darkness was split into seven hearts in order to keep the X-blade from being we awakened but one who wields a keyblade themself cannot be one of the seven. The moment the passing of the keyblade was performed her part of the dark keyblade fled her heart.

Mickey: How could we have missed this Master?

Yen Sid: The Passing must have been accidental. Just by touching, the keyblade wielded by a master the keyblade may be passed to a strong enough heart.

Mickey: And the piece of the keyblade of Darkness?

Yen Sid: It lay dormant until it found another heart worthy of being its protector.

Mickey: Then no problem. We'll just protect her as well.

Yen Sid: When the darkness finds a heart, the light of that heart shines brighter than anything I've ever seen but then the power lie dormant until the chosen heart feels strong emotion and finds their light. Cinderella was not born a princess and her light was hidden by the darkness of her family. Jasmine's heart was cold until Aladdin was able to bring her warmth. The Light will not shine again for some time now.

Mickey: Well it's a good thing you saw it awaken then.

Yen Sid: Yes but the light was too bright to pinpoint its source. What's worse is that if my suspicions are correct the heart flew to one of the uncharted worlds… If only we had those three maybe we could combat the coming darkness…

See video only the secret ending.

youtube .com/watch?v=RGyvigmtLgc

Yen Sid: I fear another Keyblade war is coming. If I have seen the heart, there is no doubt in my mind Master Xehanort has too. He will be preparing as we have. We will need all the Masters we can get.

Mickey: I'll let them know right away

Mickey Returns to his quarters to write a letter.

Disney Kingdom:

The letter part of the video comes now.

.com/watch?v=RGyvigmtLgc

Mickey Summons Donald and Goofy

Mickey: Guys a Battle is coming and we need you now more than ever

Donald and Goofy (Saluting in unison): Yes sir!

Mickey: Goofy you are the head the royal knights and Donald you are the best sorcerer in all the land. However, I don't need my knight and my sorcerer right now.

Goofy and Donald: Huh?

*Mickey Holds out his Keyblade*

Mickey: I need my friends… and Sora needs his friends. You guys are the best friends anyone could have and there is nobody I trust more than you guys. Now grab my keyblade handle.

*Donald and goofy grab on*

Mickey: In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.

Goofy: Garsh the king cares so much he even wrote us a poem.

Donald: No you (insert Donald blabber here) he was performing some kind of ceremony… ummm what just happened King Mickey?

Mickey: As a master, I just passed my keyblade onto you. So long as you have the makings, the keyblade will choose you to well it as well.

Goofy: Uh what if we are not worthy Mickey

Mickey: Don't worry there is no doubt in my mind that your hearts will help us into battle.

Chip &Dale: Your majesty the ship is ready

Mickey: Now if you guys are ready for an adventure we're going to the Destiny Islands

Donald and Goofy: Sora

Mickey: Yup and we're going to get Riku too.

And so the King his best friends, the knight and the sorcerer, set out for the Destiny Islands to get the warriors from the destiny islands.

If you like what you see go to wix .com/jm0c713/khiii-Project


	2. Part 2: The Last 3 Days of Summer

Part 2: The Destiny Islands: The Final 3 Days Of Summer

Day 1:

Riku and Tidus( wielding a sword from FFX) are seen sparing on the island. Their weapons are crossed and they jump back. Tidus Charges and Riku deflects Sweep Kicks and Pins him.

Riku( grinning): Looks Like I win again.

Tidus: Man you've gotten stronger in your days off the island.

Riku: It's just what travel does.

Tidus: One Day I want to leave the island too. But not like you. I'll go on my won adventure. I hope wherever it is has blitzball. Who knows maybe they've been playing it for years there already.

Riku: *laughs* You've got about as much spunk as me and are as lively as Sora. You'll probably be able to save that world all on your own.

Tidus: Yeaaaaaah that's the plan. *laughs* Man I can't wait until we go back to school. All of us back together again. I'm sure you'll be a blitz ball natural. Sora is pretty good already and him and Wakka has only been teaching him all summer. It'll be great.

Riku (reluctantly): Yeah….

Scene fades to the beach under water. Where Wakka and Sora are engaged in a game of blitz ball. Sora makes some good moves and almost scores to seal the game before Wakka trucks Sora takes the ball and scores.

Back on the shore

Sora(Gasping for air): No fair Wakka. I thought for sure I had you that time.

Wakka: I practically invented this game hero. Your moves weren't that bad though bruddah. Keep at it and you'll be competitive in no time.

Sora: Yeah!

Wakka: Yup your stories about other worlds and mystical "Nobodies" doesn't hold much in my world.

Sora: But it's true.

Wakka: Whatever you say bruddah. Just don't say this around me at school. I got a reputation to keep. The girls love a jock.

Sora (Reluctantly): Yeah

Wakka: Oh I forgot ya already got yourself a lady friend don't yah?

Sora: Kairi's just… my friend.

Wakka: I didn't say anything about Kari 0.o.

Sora: Yeah well …she well… That's not what you'll be saying after I win at blitz ball.

Wakka: It's like I told ya before, it's whatever you say.

Sora(thinking): Kairi…

On the shore from a distance Kairi and Selphie sit and watch the boys from a distance.

Selphie: That stupid game is all those boys think about and now that it's actually catching on the islands we'll never see the end of it.

Kairi: *Laughs* Yeah but Sora's getting kind of good isn't he?

Selphie: Yeah and he's gotten kinda cute too.

Kairi(Blushing): Huh what?

Selphie: *Laughing* I'm just playing he's all yours. I mean he's the guy you've been dreaming about right?

Kairi: Yeah… It doesn't matter though.. If we're together I mean. All that matter's is that we'll always be friends because our hearts will always be connected.

Selphie: I don't know what your talking about but I'm just glad that we were not dreaming about the same guy and it was just Sora. You guys will end up together I just know it though.

Kairi: What guy?

Selphie: I remember you saying you were Dreaming about a guy whose name started with an 'S' and well I kinda have too. But we don't know the guy in my dream. He's tall and has a nice brown hair and carries a sword and a really cool jacket and he's from a whole other world. Who knows maybe your boyfriend met him on your travels.

Kairi: He's just my friend. Sora and Riku are my best friends. We'll always have each other. Not everything has to be about romance you know.

Selphie: Right. Not everything is beyond romance either. All I know is that if I meet the man I dream about I won't shirk the thought.

Kairi: Ok Selphie can we just go home now before it gets to dark to see.

Selpie: You're no fun.

Sunset on the islands is seen as they leave.

Day 2:

Riku has decided to give blitz ball a shot. It's him and Wakka against Sora and Tidus. Wakka figured that maybe they'd stand a chance if it was two against him and a newbie. Riku was a natural though and Squall and Sora did not stand a chance. Kairi and Selphie watch as the game progresses. Sora and Tidus start a three goal comeback before Riku score's two to seal the game.

Back on shore

Kairi: Good job Riku. You to you guys.

Wakka: Good Job? That's an understatement. With Riku on our team we'll be unstoppable. Are you sure Sora's the hero?

Riku: Yeah. This was just a game. Sora always comes through when it counts. He's got the hero's heart. I don't know what I've got in my heart. I will take Tidus title as champ of everything though.

Tidus: You wish! It was just a lucky shot.

Riku: Which of my shots were you talking about.

Selphie: He's just sore that you beat him at his little game.

Sora: It's ok Tidus. We'll all be on the same team in school.

Tidus: Yeah ok. As long as we remember I'm the star.

Wakka: Ok hot shot. Ya Just keep working before ther hero and the champ pass you.

They all start laughing scene fades to them sitting out by the tree eating seasalt ice cream. They talk and laugh and slowly they leave until the sun starts to set and only Sora, Riku and Kairi remain sitting.

Kairi: The Day after tomorrow our live's go back to normal.

Sora: I know it's hard to believe. I feel so different but… everything here is still the same.

Riku: Kind of makes you wonderif it was all real right?

Sora: No I know it's real. I feel it in my heart.

Riku: See that that's why you're my best friend. I think that's why I won't Have to worry after I leave.

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: What do you mean Riku?

Riku: I'm not going back. I've gone through to much to just go back ya know? Their still some things I have to figure out about my self and the answers aren't on this island. I want to stay but I have to do this. You understand, right?

Sora: Gotta find your own hear huh? Don't worry. We'll be here when you get back.

Kairi sees a bottle wash up at the shore and runs to get it. Sora and Riku have a conversation about what happened at the door of light( See the end of KHII). Kairi returns with a letter from king Mickey. They stand over Sora's shoulders as they all read the letter from King Mickey.

Sora: I.. I don't understand I thought Xehanort was gone. I thought it was over.

*Kairi runs away*.

Sora: Kairi wait!

Riku: Let her go. She'll understand. Are you going?

Sora: … I don't know. I was looking forward to the three of us just hanging out together in school you know. My life was so close to just being normal and…

Riku: You know their your friends to right?

Sora: Of course I do it's just…

Riku: This is bigger than this island Sora. When is going to be time to stop being such a kid. There are those out there who need you.

Sora: But why do they need me! The Keyblade only chose me because you lost your way. It's yours now. They don't need me.

Riku: The Keyblade made the right choice Sora. I wasn't… my friends didn't come first! Even if I am not sure of myself now at least I know that's what's important now! I thought you were the one person to never lose sight of that! I thought you were the one who always knew!... but maybe I was wrong. Let me know what you decide tomorrow. If you don't want to go I'll go my self.

*Riku walks away*

Sora: Riku you don't…

*Riku fades into the distance.

Sora: I just don't think I can handle them all on my own.

The sun set on the Destiny Islands

Day 3:

Sora sits on the island holding the message from Mickey. Riku walks up and leans on the tree.

Riku: Look I said some things yesterday and… I guess you see why I have to leave. I still don't have a handle on the darkness inside of me. I want you to know I'll support you 100% in whatever you decide to do. If you leave I'm going with you and if you choose to stay we'll meet again.

*Sora stares into the ocean*

Riku: Sora!

*Riku approaches Sora as Sora turns around*

Riku: So have you decided?

Sora: Yeah

*Kairi Approaches them*

Kairi: Sora

Sora: Kairi It's just… They need me. I have to go. I am who I am because of them.

*Riku looks at them and grins*

*Kairi hands Sora the charm she made him in the 1st game*

Kairi: see you when you get back.

Riku: Don't worry Kairi. All of our hearts are connected through Sora's heart. As long as Sora stay true to himself. We'll come back to each other.

Kairi: So you're leaveing to Riku?

Riku: Yeah…

Kairi: You two be safe then.

Just then the gummi ship lands. Donald and Goofy hop out.

Donald: Sora!

They tackle him and play around. Riku walks to the ship to see if the King is with them. When he gets to the ship Mickey steps out.

Mickey: Good to see you Riku. Ready for your next adventure?

Riku: Me too?

Mickey: Yes, You are just as important as Sora is for what is to come.

Riku: Right!

Mickey: Sora, Riku!

The play stops and all eyes are on Mickey.

We've got no time to lose. We are going to see Yen Sid so that the to of you may earn the mark of master.

Riku( Looking at Sora): Ready?

Sora: Yeah.

Mickey: Alright then let's go.

They hop in the Gummi Ship and it takes off.

Kairi( watching): I'll be right her when you guys get back.


	3. Part 3: Let the Training Begin

Part 3: Let the training begin

On the Gummi Ship.

Sora: So do is master Yen Sid really going to make us keyblade masters?

Mickey: Well it doesn't work like that. You boy's have to pass the Mark of Mastery exam first.

Riku: You're a Key blade master right Mickey?

Mickey: Haha That's right Riku.

Riku: Then what can you tell us about this exam?

Mickey: Well not much… you see I didn't exactly finish my exam.

Sora: What! Then how are you a master?

Mickey: Mine was a special case. You guys will have to go through this on your own. I am confident you have nothing to worry about though.

Chip: Look we're almost there.

Mickey: Well guys this is it.

Scene fades to the lobby of Master Yen Sid lobby. As it is a magical tower the stair case is vanished at the moment. Yen Sid Sits on the middle of three thrones. Our heroes walk in pyramid formaition with Mickey in the front followed by Sora and Riku then Donald and Goofy.

Mickey: Master Yen Sid I have brought them as you requested.

Yen Sid: Yes. You have done well Mickey… Ah you must be Riku. I have heard a lot about you and your struggles to battle the darkness.

Riku(reluctantly): Yes sir…

Yen Sid: You have done well and your journey has made you wise beyond your years.

Riku(gladly): Yes sir!

Yen Sid: Sora, Donald and Goofy it is good to see you again.

Sora: It's good to see you too Master Yen Sid. I can't wait to take that exam and become a Keyblade master.

Yen Sid: We will get to that matter later. Donald and Goofy… I trust you have been keeping the King well.

Goofy: You betcha

Donald: That's right and we'll be able to do more after we complete our training.

Yen Sid: Training? Mickey what is the meaning of this?

Mickey: Uh I was going t talk to you about this later. I performed the passing of the Keyblade with Donald and Mickey.

Yen Sid: We must talk later indeed.

Just then the stairs came down and The fairies flew down with the stairs.

Yen Sid: Flora Fauna and Merryweather will show you to your quarters.

Scene fades to Yen Sid's Study where he and Mickey are having a discussion.

Mickey: Well you see master you said we need all the Keyblade Masters we could get and there is no one else I would trust more to help defend the light than Donald and Goofy.

Yen Sid: Very well. Have their Keyblades awakened yet?

Mickey: Not Yet Sir.

Yen Sid: I see… off to bed. We will bried them on their training in the morning and the training will resume the following day.

Mickey leaves the office and outside we see the moon highest in the sky. Scene pans into a window into Riku and Sora's room. Sora is asleep in his bed looking out the window pondering what will happen.

Sora(whispering): Hey Riku. Rikuuuuu! Are you asleep?

Riku rolls over in his bed and sits up.

Riku: Well I am now. Whats up?

Sora: Well… I was thinking. I know we've saved the world before but it has never been a war. The King said that a lot of peoples hearts are relying on me… I just don't know if I can get to them all. I've never been trying to save all the worlds before. I've only been trying to save my friends.

Riku: Hey Sora… remember what I told you just a few days ago about what took us through the door of light?

Sora: Yeah.

Riku: As long as you don't lose that, it'll find a way. Now go to sleep ok we got a big day tomorrow.

Riku lies back down in his bed and rolls to go to sleep. Sora rolls back to the window.

Sora: [ I get it but how do I know what to do. I've never done it alone. I always had my friends with me, but I don't want them to get hurt. Mickey said that I was supposed to save them. How do I do that?]

Flash back outside. Night passes to day. Scene fades to the lobby. Mickey sits to Yen Sids right today and the rest stand in the center of the lobby.

Sora: So today do we take the Mark of Mastery Exam?

Yen Sid(To Mickey): You haven't told them?

Riku(To Sora): You haven't figured out uet?

Mickey: I'm sorry Yen Sid I guess I forgot in all the excitement.

Yen Sid: While it has true you have come here to earn the Mark of Mastery, you are not ready to take the exam. While it is true you have defeated two of the greatest enemies the worlds have ever seen you are not yet ready to earn the title master. You have come here to train and in 18 months you will be ready to take the Mark of Mastery in time for the ensuing war. But first I must let you know the story of 3 keyblade warriors, your connection to them, and the evil we are about to face.

Yen Sid tells them the tale of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, a story that takes all day. They all listen with great intent. The story concludes without clues on the plan for the future.

Yen Sid: The rest will come with time but as you see we face a great evil before us. We do not know how, but master Xehanort will certainly reawaken now that his heartless and nobody are defeated. Your training will begin in the morning. You will rest immediately after dinner. You have a busy day ahead of you all.

Just then a long dinner table appears in the multi-purpose room and as they all prepare for their magical dinner which serves itself Yen Sid retires to his study. During the meal Riku excuses himself from the table and makes his way to Yen Sids office. Scene fades to Riku standing across his desk.

Riku: Yen Sid… Thereis something I wanted to talk to you about before we begin training.

Yen Sid: Yesssssss?

Riku: In my heart I feel great darkness and great light. Even though I have used the darkness I will never let it overtake me. I know you may not like it but I refuse to get rid of. It is a part of me and a part of who I am. I can control it… but the problem I have sire, is that I can't find my light. I know it's there. I feel it sometimes. It's just so hard to find balance. How do I balance the dark and the light?

Yen Sid: I once had a young keyblade warrior who was around your age come to me with the issue of dealing with the darkness in his heart.

Riku: What did you tell him?

Yen Sid: He never asked the question. Therefore I never gave him an answer… to be perfectly honest I didn't have one. I have lost both a pupil and a former student do to my ignorance. After the first keyblade war I feared the darkness for I thought it was evil in nature. I see now that though darkness is evil's avatar it is not necessarily evil. Your journey has showed me that. As I have said Riku you are wise beyond your years and while I do not have an answer for you I believe that one day you will.

Riku: Thank you. *He turns to leave* Hey Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: Yes?

Riku: What ever happened to the warrior… the one who asked the question?

Yen Sid: He was drowned in the darkness and overtaken by evil. You know his face and his heart is yet to be located.

Riku: Thanks.

He continues toward the door but is halted when he gets there.

Yen Sid: Wait! You have not been dismissed. Your training will begin tomorrow as scheduled, but you will travel to the Disney kingdom with Mickey and he will over see your training.

Riku: Really?

Mickey walks in the door.

Mickey: You wanted to see me sir?

Yen Sid: Ahh Mickey! I was just telling young Riku here how you will be overseeing his training and making sure he finds his light.

Mickey: Uhh Rikght. It would be my honor sir.

Yen Sid: Great then. You are already up longer than I had wished. You are dismissed.

They leave and Yen Sid takes off his cap.

Yen Sid: [Maybe there is nothing to worry about after all.

Night falls and all are asleep. Night becomes day and all are in the lobby.

Mickey: Are you ready Riku?

Riku: Yeah.

Mickey: Alright then lets get going.

Sora: Wait I thought we were all gonna train together!

Riku: Don't worry Sora. I'm going to train with the king and I'll be back in time for us to take the exam together alright.

Sora: Yeah Ok.

Yen Sid: Stop worrying about Riku. You've got on your own training to worry about.

Sora: Right!

Sora draws his keyblade as Riku and goofy exit the castle.

Riku: [In 18 months]

Sora: [I'll be able to truly call myself]

Riku & Sora: [ A KEYBLADE MASTER]

And so Ends the story of how the boys began their training. The young warriors will soon gain the strength they need to fight the Keyblade war and earn the mark of mastery.

Stories to Come:

KH Realm of Darkness: Secret Origins

KH Preparation: Realm of Darkness

KH Preparation: One more Year

KH Preparation Countdown


End file.
